Guide:Play
HeroQuest Interactive is designed to allow several players to play together with minimal need of the gamemaster. This guide describes how to setup a game on this wiki to play. To learn how to play the game, see Guide:Rules. Putting together a Party A party consists of 1 - 4 players. Each player controls one or more Heroes and together they play the quests. You can play with friends or join an existing party. You can find parties looking for players here or let others know you are looking by placing on your . You can also add your name or party to the Player connection section on the community portal. Start a party now preload=Template:Party/preload default= Name your party width=25 Setup To setup your pages, use the box above to create your party page and click on the "Create" links to create each page. Each page will automatically be loaded with the correct template. All you need to do is fill in the indicated information. ;Structure: Party page ∟ Barbarian ∟ Dwarf ∟ Elf ∟ Wizard ∟ Quest page ∟ Quest map ∟ Quest log ;Party page: Your party page is for information about the Heroes you are playing with, the quests you are playing and have completed. This is where you can link to all other pages and talk with fellow players. can help you start your Party page and create links to other pages. ;Heroes page(s): Information about your Heroes. Keep track of Body Points, items, gold, etc. Starter character sheets can be found here. ;Quest page: Information about your current quest and the explored map. Use to create links to sub pages for a quest and add it to each sub page as well for easy navigation between your map, log and heroes. Add to easily find where you left off, or use it to move after casting . ;Quest map: The revealed map with the current positions of the Heroes and any undefeated monsters. Use to set up the grid. See Guide:Game board for information on the coordinate system and how to place objects on the map. ;Quest log: Keep track of any combat and search actions. A series of templates can help. ''All game setup templates can be found at Category:Game setup templates. '' Linking to your party and current quest A link has been created on your that can be used to create a redirect to your current quest. Action pages and quest room pages will use this link to direct players back to their quest page. To set up the page and add #REDIRECT Insert party name/quest name, filling in the information for your party and current quest. Play To play, choose a quest from the list and add it to your Party page. Copy the map to your Quest map page and then follow the link to the first room or corridor. You will be moving between your quest page and the quest room/corridor pages, so it is a good idea to have both pages open in a window or tab of your browser. Moving After rolling to determine the distance you can move, click on each square on the quest mapThis is done to determine if your movement triggers a trap. Some quests, such as The Trial, may tell you that there are no traps. In that case this step may be omitted and simply mark your heroes position on your map. for the room or corridor you are in as you move and mark your progress on your map. When entering a new room copy the indicated code to your quest map. Actions The six actions are divided into two groups: direct actions and search actions. Direct actions involve your Hero directly interacting with an object or creature. These actions take place on your Quest page. Place somewhere on that page to easily find those pages when you need them. Search actions are room specific and take place on room pages. Search actions cannot be performed until you have killed the monsters in sight. Completing a quest On your party page, remove the current quest and add it to your completed quests. You can link to it using this format: Quest Name. Your heroes' Body and Mind points are restored. All spells are returned to the Wizard and Elf. You may also take a trip the armoury and purchase new weapons and armour with the gold coins you have accumulated. Notes Category:Guides Play Play